Obsesi
by HanachanSeKai94
Summary: Chanyeol adalah fans Kai. Semua orang tahu. Obsesi Chanyeol pada Kai sudah melebihi teman satu grup. Ini ChanKai NC! ChanKai shipper merapat! XD Ada balasan review FF Ice Cream juga di dalam.


**OBSESI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANKAI NC! YANG GASUKA OUT AJA! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# # # # # # # # # #**

Park Chanyeol adalah fan Kai. Semua orang tahu jika obsesi Chanyeol pada Kai melebihi batas wajar teman satu grup. Chanyeol sangat menyukai Kai. Semua yang ada padanya Chanyeol suka. Bahkan menggilainya.

Kulit kecoklatan Kai sangat halus saat tangan Chanyeol menelusup masuk di balik kemejanya. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, apakah Kai pernah hanya duduk-duduk lalu mengusap kulitnya seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang, bukannya mencoba mengambil lulur untuk membuat warna kulitnya berubah. Ini exotis. Ini seksi. Hampir setiap inci tubuh Kai itu terasa begitu halus. Chanyeol sampai terobsesi untuk menyentuhnya. Merasakannya dengan jarinya, bibirnya, lidahnya.

"Nhhh…."

Jika Chanyeol jadi Kai mungkin dia akan sombong. Mengejutkan Kai hanya sedikit terkesan dengan penampilan dirinya sendiri dan malah mencemburui kulit Sehun atau Luhan. Harusnya ia lebih sering diam di depan cermin dan mengagumi dirinya sendiri. Seperti Chanyeol yang kini mengagumi kulitnya yang mengkilap karena keringat.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri tanpa sadar. "Kau seksi sekali…" Tanpa bosan memuji.

"Tu…tup mulutmu! Ng..hh…"

Rambut hitam Kai adalah yang paling Chanyeol suka dari semua warna rambutnya. Chanyeol suka Kai dengan potongan rambut apapun karena dia masih terlihat seksi. Aroma sampo Kai itu sangat khas. Chanyeol bahkan bisa semakin gila jika menghirupnya lebih lama. Itu seperti punya kekuatan misterius. Berhasil menghipnotisnya untuk menenggelamkan hidungnya di sana.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan Kai ke lehernya lalu menciumnya. Kai itu selalu gengsi meminta ciuman makanya Chanyeol yang harus memulainya. Awalnya hanya menempel. Lalu menghisap. Saling menggigit bibir. Dan berakhir dengan pertarungan lidah. Chanyeol tak keberatan rambutnya dijambaki Kai. Ia masih sibuk melumat bibir Kai.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Kai dengan kedua tangan. Terlihat seperti akan memakan bibir Kai. Bibir yang terasa luar biasa manis meski ia sudah mencuri rasa manis itu dengan ciuman seperti ini berkali-kali. Chanyeol mulai bertanya-tanya lagi sebenarnya apa yang dimakan Kai? Kenapa mulutnya manis sekali? Tidak mungkin dia hanya makan permen selama ini.

"Mpppttt…Ngh…ah…"

Ciuman itu terputus.

"Kau seksi sekali…" Chanyeol masih belum bosan memuji. Chanyeol mengagumi Kai dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Dengan bibir bengkak, wajah merah dan mata sayu. Seksi. Sensual. Menggairahkan. Berhasil membuat penis Chanyeol menegang di bawah sana.

Kai memukul Chanyeol di bahu dan tidak bisa bicara karena nafasnya habis.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah. Menggerakkan tangannya di sekitar paha dan berakhir dengan menangkup sebelah pantatnya. Lalu meremaskan keras karena gemas.

"Ukh!" Kai terlonjak.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Menarik diri untuk melepas kemejanya yang terasa begitu mengganggu. Begitu juga Kai yang tergesa melepas kemejanya. Kai itu tidak sabaran dan bagi Chanyeol itu seksi.

Chanyeol merendahkan lagi tubuhnya untuk ada di atas Kai. Mencium dan menjilat kulit leher Kai di sana sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya sementara tangannya bergerak di bawah untuk melepas celana jeans Kai bersama celana dalamnya dengan bantuan Kai. Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali menjilat kulit leher itu hingga berbekas. Tangannya mengambil penis Kai dan mulai memijat dan mengocoknya.

"Anghh…Ch-an…yeol..hyung… Ah… nghh…" Kai tidak pernah berfikir akan mendesah seperti ini hanya karena handjob Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali berfikir. Desahan Kai itu begitu seksi. Apa pernah dia merekam desahannya sendiri? Mungkin akan sangat bermanfaat membantu masturbasi. Dengan mendengarkannya saja membuat penis Chanyeol berkedut.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya hingga mulutnya kini berada di depan penis tegang Kai. Ia mengocoknya beberapa kali dan menghasilkan cairan putih yang mengkilap. Chanyeol selalu penasaran dengan rasanya.

Kai menatapnya dengan melotot. "Jangan pernah berfikir untuk melakukan itu!" teriaknya. Ia duduk dan berusaha menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol. Sia-sia. Chanyeol sudah menaik turunkan wajahnya dengan tempo cepat sambil sesekali memijat twinball milik Kai.

"NGGGGHHHH…."

Yang Kai lakukan selanjutnya adalah mendesah sambil menjambaki rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu keras kepala. Apalagi jika menyangkut Kai. Kai tidak suka blowjob. Baginya itu menjijikan. Tapi kini ia bahkan mengerang begitu keras karena hal yang ia ejek menjijikan itu. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Perutnya di penuhi sesuatu yang membuatnya tergolak. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya mengikuti gerakan kepala Chanyeol.

"Chan..yeol…h-hyung… ah, ah, ah…"

Chanyeol menikmati tugasnya. Sangat. Apalagi saat Kai sampai di puncak dan memberinya cairan manis yang ia tegak hingga habis.

"HYUNG! Aku—a-aku… AHHHHHHHH..." Kai menegadah dengan mata tertutup menikmati kenikmatannya datang sebelum jatuh terbaring ke belakang.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kai yang terkulai lemas dengan senyum lebar. Ia menjilat bibirnya "Manis." Katanya. Chanyeol menatap Kai lekat. Begitu menikmati ekpresi Kai saat ini yang dipenuhi kepuasan. Chanyeol merangkak naik di atas Kai dan kembali mengocok penis Kai yang kini mengeras lagi. "Aku belum puas." Katanya.

Kai mengerang kecil. "Kalau begitu berhenti menggodaku dan lakukan saja." Kesalnya. "Lepas celanamu!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Kai itu tidak sabaran dan bagi Chanyeol itu lucu.

Chanyeol kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam lumatan-lumatan panas. Sementara tangannya menurunkan resleting celananya dan membebaskan penisnya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. "Nhhh…" Ciuman terlepas dan Chanyeol mengerang saat Kai dengan nakal menaikkan pinggulnya ke atas. Membuat hentakkan kecil.

"Cepatlah!"

Benar-benar tidak sabar. "Kau seksi… hahahaha." kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol baru saja akan bangkit untuk mengambil pelumas, tapi Kai menariknya dan melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Benar-benar ganas dan tidak sabaran. Chanyeol membalas ciuman itu sama ganasnya dan tersentak saat menyadari tangan Kai sudah berada di bawah dan mengocok penisnya. Kai melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol dan mengarahkan penis tegang di tangannya pada hole miliknya.

Ciuman terlepas. Kai menatapnya dengan mata sayu. Ia tak pernah berfikir akan mengatakan ini. Tapi ia mengatakannya. Dengan nada memelas. Dengan memalukan. "Fuck me. F-fuck me hyung. Plea…se…"

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa lebih senang dari ini. Chanyeol menyukai Kai. Kai yang seperti ini. Chanyeol merangkak dan mengalihkan beban tubuhnya pada sebelah tangannya dan mulai mendorong penisnya masuk. Terkejut saat merasakan betapa ketatnya hole itu. Chanyeol menatap lekat Kai yang menutup matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"Nghhh…"

Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya, membiarkan bibirnya mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya dengan memanjakan nipplenya. Menjilatinya dan menghisapnya kuat sekekali. Sebelah tangannya sudah teralihkan mengusap samping tubuh Kai untuk menangkannya.

Kai melingkarkan tangannya pada leher dan punggun Chanyeol. Meremasnya kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas bulan sabit kemerahan. Chanyeol tidak keberatan. Sibuk menikmati penisnya yang terasa terapit dan tercengkram kuat di dalam sana.

Chanyeol terus mendorong hingga JLEB "AHHHH!" Kai berteriak. Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya memenuhi hole Kai.

"F-fu…ck me hyung… Move…"

Chanyeol menarik dan mendorong penisnya dengan sekali hentak melawan pinggul Kai. Terus mempercepat gerakannya. Chanyeol mengerang sambil menikmati erangan Kai yang teredam di bahunya. Chanyeol meraih pinggul Kai dan menyentakkan tubuh mereka bersama dengan sentakan kasar.

"AH!" Kai berteriak kuat tiba-tiba. Mengeluarkan erangan yang tak terkendali tanpa malu. Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia tidak akan berhenti. Di pikirannya saat ini adalah menyenangkan dirinya sendiri dan menikmati betapa menakjubkannya rasa ketat dan panas di sekitarnya.

"Hyu..nng akh, ah.. ahh.. ah.. ahhh…"

Chanyeol gila. Chanyeol merasa dirinya gila dan kembali menghentakkan penisnya lebih keras. Membuat Kai melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas dan merapatkan pelukan mereka.

"Akh.. ng.. ahhh…ahh…ah….H-hyung!"

Chanyeol sadar betapa berisiknya mereka saat ini. Maka dari itu dia menyatukan bibir mereka dalam lumatan yang setidaknya bisa sedikit meredamnya. Ciuman itu kacau dengan bunyi air liur yang menyatu. Dan mereka berdua tidak benar-benar peduli. Terlalu sibuk membelitkan lidah dan menikmati kenikmatan kegiatan mereka ini.

In. Out. In. Out.

"MMM…"

In. Out. In. Out.

"Nghhh…!"

Ciuman terlepas.

Kai melengkung,menegadahkan wajahnya menatap langit-langit. Pandangannya kabur oleh nuansa putih yang memabukkan yang terasa memenuhinya.

"AHHHH! CHANYEOL-HYUNG!"

Chanyeol tidak tahu. Karena ia juga berteriak tak lama setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup rambut Kai. Aroma sampo, keringat dan seks. Semuanya menyatu dan membuat Chanyeol takkan melupakan malam ini. Ia melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Kai yang jatuh tertidur. Membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Kai dan membuat kissmark lainnya.

"Terima kasih hadiahnya, Kai-ah." Bisiknya, "Ini hadiah ulangtahun terbaik yang pernah aku dapat."

Chanyeol hanya berfikir. Mungkin karena bukan hadiah murah Sehun dan Kai. Dia takkan marah dan berakhir mendapat sesuatu yang selalu ia inginkan seperti sekarang.

Chanyeol menyukai Kai. Akan selalu menyukainya. Lebih dari itu. Karena Chanyeol sudah terlalu terobsesi.

**# # # # # # # # # #**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TARAAAAAAA~ Ini ff kedua Hana. ChanKai NC! XD seperti janji. bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Ohohohoho. Makasih readersdeul yang udah kasih masukan di FF Ice cream. Di bawah ada balasan reviewnya yaaa~~~

Exo showtime bikin kalian suka sama ChanKai ga sih? Hana suka Chankai semenjak itu! Chanyeol so sweet banget XD Dan ini dibuat karena kayaknya gamungkin kan kai-oppa ga ngerasa bersalah setelah ngasih hadiah murah begitu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang jadi pengganti dong ihihi.

Suka ga suka ga? Atau malah jelek? Miaaaaaaan

**REVIEW YA~ BIAR SEMANGAT BIKIN FF LAGI XD**

FF berikutnya mau siapa pairnya? Kriskai? Hankai? Atau ChanKai sama HunKai lagi? Komeen ya… kalo gaada review kan jadi males bikin lagi. Hana ga gigit kok, kalian bebas review apa aja XD

DADAH~

.

.

.

**Balasan review FF Ice Cream**

Adhel: Wah… sama-sama yadong kita hihi oke, tenang aja. Aku uke!Kai shipper kok. Makasih udah review yaaaa semoga gabosen review lagi meski ini chankai XD

RoundLess BlackLavend: Iya! Hana setuju kalo HunKai itu pasangan semexseme. Kai-oppa emang lebih seksi dan aku lebih suka di dibawah dan diserang hehehe Sequel? Gaada kayaknya Kalo Hana bikin ff hunkai yang lain aja gimana? Makasih sudah review semoga review ff ini juga meski ini chankai XD

Ichigo song: Kai emang seneng banget itu! XD Makasih udah review~ review lagi?

Askasufa: kai emang menggoda kan? Hihi Ini pesanannya datang Makasih udah review~ review lagi?

Fujoshii G: Ini chankai. Gimana? Makasih udah review~ review lagi?

Jungjaegun: Iyasip hehehe Mpreg? Belum pernah coba bikin. Nanti dibikinin oke? Makasih udah review~ review lagi?

LemonTea07: #hebohjuga hahah ffnya emang ga hot huhu mian 3some? Boleh juga. Nanti ya? XD Makasih udah review. review lagi?

Flamintsqueen: wah, pake alat-alat gitu ya? Okedeh. Haha sementara ini dulu chankainya. Mian kalo ga hot Makasih udah review. review lagi?

XO94XO: makasih udah suka ff aneh macam iini XD panggil Hana aja ya? Asiiiik sesame uke kai shipper XD Makasih udah review. review lagi?

Sapphire Zells: Wah kenapa gasuka Hunkai nih? Ini Chankainya XD gimana-gimana? Makasih udah review. review lagi?

BabyMikami: Makasih udah sukaaaa *love* Pasti, aku bakalan bikin lagi hihi. Makasih udah review. review lagi?

EXOolfeu: Ini Chankai dulu gapapa ya? Kriskainya nanti XD ketauan Hana pake replace word ehehe galagi kok. MUAH balik XD Makasih udah review. review lagi?

Jongin48: *tos* asiiik. Banyak juga ternyata yang suka sma ukekai ya? Jadi seneng XD ini udah. Chankai suka ga? Makasih udah review. review lagi?

ayumKim: Sehun selalu bersemangat kalo kayak begitu mah, samaan kyak Hana *plak* XD Ini baru chankainya. Pesanan selanjutnya mau apa? XD Makasih udah review. review lagi?

Nadiaa: Kai uke direbutin? Boleh juga. Bikin allmember x Kai menarik tuh. Entar ya XD Makasih udah review. review lagi?

Dinda hhhunkaishipper: kalo chankai suka ga? XD Mpreg? Tadi juga ada yang minta. Hehe. pasti semangat kok. Makasih udah review. review lagi?

Saya. Orchestra: *ikutan joget hot summer* betul betul hana setuju XD Makasih udah review. review lagi?

DarkLiliy: Ini menistakan Kai lagi engga? XD Makasih udah review. review lagi?

Putrifibrianti96: Makasih ya hehehe Kriskainya belum, ini Chankai. Suka ga? Makasih udah review. review lagi?

MimiTao: TaoKai kenapa chingu? Hihi Oke. Ini baru chankai Makasih udah review. review lagi?

Xiuxiu Lu: Udah dibikin, chankai tapi XD Makasih udah review. review lagi?

.

.

.

Yosh, beres. Ganyangka bakalan banyak yang review. Makash yoo? XD

**REVIEW LAGI YA~~~ XD**


End file.
